SING ME TO SLEEP
by Dipa Dirgantara
Summary: This is NCT Song Fiction Collection. Cerita-cerita fiksi yang terinspirasi dari berbagai lagu baik dalam maupun luar negeri. Mengambil Cast dari berbagai member boyband Korea. Terutama NCT.


SING ME TO SLEEP

Oneshoot : Jangan Bilang Siapa-Siapa

Johny X Taeyong – rate M – NCT SongFictCollection

" _Bila kau benar-benar sayang padaku bila kau benar-benar cinta_

 _Sudah tutup saja mulutmu itu_

 _Jangan Bilang Siapa-Siapa"_

 _Aura Kasih_

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

Johny memeluk tubuhnya yang diselimuti jaket yang tidak cukup tebal untuk menghindari angin dingin tujuh derajat celcius. Earphone masih tertancap di telinga sebelah kirinya. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan mendapati seorang lelaki yang masih menutup kedua matanya dengan earphone yang tersemat di kedua telinganya seakan-akan begitu menikmati lagu yang sedang di putar.

Mereka bertemu kembali satu hari setelah Taeyong (Lelaki yang kini duduk di sebelahnya) memutuskan untuk menjauh sementara. Johny menyetujui ide Taeyong untuk tidak bertemu sementara karna hubungan yang sedang mereka jalani ini bukan sekedar hubungan pertemanan yang sederhana. Mereka berdua jauh lebih kompleks dan jauh lebih rumit dari yang orang sering bicarakan mengenai sebuah hubungan.

Entah sejak kapan mereka terikat pada hubungan yang begitu rumit ini, masing-masing dari mereka masih memiliki keraguan dalam hati tentang apa yang sedang mereka jalani. Tapi perasaan tak bisa mereka kelabui. Mereka tak bisa mengelabui hati saat betapa bahagianya mereka saat bertemu satu sama lain.

Mereka tak butuk sensai seperti segelintir kupu-kupu yang berterbangan dalam perut mereka saat mereka bertemu karna masing masing dari mereka memberikan sensasi kebun binatang bahkan saat mereka hanya bertemu tatap saja.

Johny si pria yang lebih tinggi memperkecil jarak mereka, memeluk Taeyong begitu intim dan mesra membuat suasana di jok belakang Rover milik Johny yang tadinya dingin kini menjadi hangat atau mungkin panas?

Dalam kegelapan manik mata mereka saling bertemu, menyampaikan sejuta rasa rindu yang satu hari ini mereka bending. Johny langsung menyatukan bibir miliknya dan Taeyong menyampaikan semua perasaanny pada si rambut silver ini. Taeyong yang pada dasarnya sangat menyukai sentuhan Johny yang liar sekaligus lembut langsung menerima penyatuan bibir itu dengan sangat antusias. Johny tidak tau saja kalau dia selama sehari ini juga sangat merindukan pria bertubuh tinggi itu. Ya walaupun ide untuk tidak bertemu selama sehari itu adalah idenya.

Johny melepaskan lumatan bibirnya pada Taeyong saat dirasa si rambut silver itu sudah akan kehilangan nafas.

"Apa kau sebegitunya merindukan ku?" Ucap Johny dengan seringai yang membuat wajahnya semakin sexy.

"Apa Perlu ku katakana kalau kau sudah tau jawabannya?" Taeyong membelasnya lalu menjilat bibir Johny. Johny yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya dapat terkikik geli. Ternyata tak bertemu sehari membuat bocah ini semakin liar. Tapi sisi liar milik Taeyong itu yang selalu membuat Johny kehilangan akal dan ingin langsung menelanjangi Taeyong. Tapi kali ini rasanya Johny harus sedikit sabar ia ingin sedikit mempermainkan Taeyong.

"Tapi saat semua itu keluar bibir sexymu semua akan terasa lebih indah."

"Ayolah John, apa harus aku jelaskan." Johny hanya mengangguk sambil terus mengelus pinggang ramping Taeyong. "Baiklah, ehem ehem. Johny-oppa aku kangen. Hmmmm." Sambil berkata seperti itu Taeyong mengusakkan wajahnya di dada milik Johny, setelahnya itu Taeyong mengangkat wajahnya dan mencium leher Johny. Jangan lupa tangannya yang saat ini mengelu-elus junior milik Johny. Johny yang mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari Taeyong hanya dapat tertawa. Sepertinya Taeyong benar-benar rindu Johny membuatnya menggila seperti wanita jalang.

"Apa-apaan itu? Kau bahkan memanggilku Oppa. Kau kan lebih tua ketimbang aku."

"Oppa itu panggilan sayangku padamu. Hey john."

"Hmm? Kenapa?"

"Punyamu belum bangun ya?" pertanyaan itu sukses membuat tawa Johny semakin keras, lihatlah kali ini Taeyong benar-benar jalang.

"Memangnya punyamu kenapa?" tanpa peringatan Johny langung menyentuh junior milik Taeyong yang sudah bangun sejak awal ia bertemu Johny, dan meremasnya lembut. Perlakuan Johny itu sukses membuat Taeyong semakin gila. Ia ingin lagi, ia ingin Johny, Ia ingin Johny pokoknya. Walaupu saat ini Taeyong tau kalau Johny sedang mempermainkannya, tapi biarkan saja pikirnya akan kubalas nanti.

"Ahh John lagi, lagi, lagi."

"Hey, Wait, wait calm down baby. Why so hurry? Juniormu sudah bangun ya?" Johny melepaskan remasannya pada junior Taeyong, Taeyong mendesah kecewa dan menatap marah Johny yang mempermainkannya.

"Ya, kenapa kau menghentikannya. Ayo lakukan lagi."

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Ini semua kan salahmu yang meminta untuk berjauhan." Johny kembali menggoda Taeyong dengan mencuium bibirnya, melumatnya sebentar lalu melepasnya setelah itu ia mencium nipple milik Taeyong yang masih terbungkus kaos tipis. Taeyong hanya bisa mendesah nikmat saat Johny mempermainkannya.

"Kau tau sendiri kalu Yeri sekarang ini mulai curiga padaku. Ia berkata kalau aku mungkin punya wanita lain." Taeyong memeluk Johny lalu mencium lagi leher pria tinggi itu.

"Kenapa kau harus khawatir? Kau kan tidak punya wanita lain." Taeyong masih menciummi leher Johny, berusaha membuat tanda kepemilikan disana, walau akhirnya ia hanya mengerang kesal karna yang ia lakukan hanyalah kegagalan. Dalam fikiran Taeyong leher adalah bagian favoritnya dari tubuh Johny setelah kakinya tentu saja. Asal kalian tau Taeyong itu sangat menggilai Pria yang lebih tinggi darinya, menurutnya pria tinggi itu keren dan sexy dan kemungkinan juniornya juga besar. Selama ini dia memang sering menyukai pria yang lebih tinggi darinya tapi tak ada yang benar-benar tipenya. Tapi saat melihat Johny ia langsung jatuh cinta padanya. Walaupun saat pertama kali bertemu mereka membawa pacar masing-masing. Saat ini pun mereka masih membawa memiliki pacar masing-masing, oh walau beberapa hari yang lalu Johny memutuskan pacarnya yang ketahuan selingkuh. Jujur saja Johny tidak sedih sama sekali karna sekarang ini perhatian, kasih sayang dan nafsunya hanya berputar-putar pada pria berambut silver Lee Taeyong.

"Iya si tapi kan aku mencium pria lain apa itu namanya bukan selingkuh?"

"Tapi kau suka kan?"

"Tentu saja Oppa."

Mereka berdua kemali melakukan kegiata panas mereka. Pertemuan bibir itu awal dari kegilaan mereka dan berlanjut ke kegiatan saling meremas. Hanya dengan di sentuh tangan besar Johny sudah membuat junior Taeyong semakin tegang bahkan saat ini sudah mengeluarkan Precum di balik celananya. Lain halnya dengan junior milik Johny yang masih tidur sejak tadi walau Taeyong sudah mengeluarkan jurus meremas andalannya yang tak pernah gagal membuat junior adiknya menegang ()*(*&*(/.

"Johny cepat buka bajumu!"

"Hah? Tidak mau dingin."

"Isshh, kalau begitu cepat ke apartemen mu."

"Ay ay baby."

…..

Sesampainya di apartemen Johny, Taeyong langsung menyambar bibir Johny, melumatnya, menggigitnya. Walau saat ini kegiatannya terganggu karna Johny yang kelewat tinggi dan anak itu yang sepertinya tidak ada niatan menciumnya. Setelah lama menciumnya, Taeyong melepaskan ciuman itu dan menarik Johny ke kamar. Taeyong menutup pintu kamar itu dengan kencang lalu menjatuhkan tubuh Johny di atas kasur. Johny yang setengah berbaring hanya menatap Taeyong sambil tersenyum melihat apa yang akan pria itu lakukan.

Taeyong melepaskan kaos yang ia kenakan serat skinny jeans-nya sekarang ia hanya menggunakan celana dalam. Dengan tatapan menggoda ia mendekati Johny lalu duduk tepat diata perutnya.

"Kau sangat sexy baby." Johny membisikan kata itu sambil mengelus pungunggnya, hal itu membuat Taeyong semakin gila. Taeyong menciumi wajah Johny dengan penuh nafsu mulai dari dahi, hidung bibir dan turuk ke bagian fovouritnya yaitu leher. Mengecapnya menggigitnya dan menikmati rasanya yang membuat ia candu. Johny membalikkan tubuh Taeyong. Kini posisi Taeyong yang ada di bawah. Johny melepas semua kain yang ia kenakan, kini Johny sudah full naked dan itu membuat Taeyong tak tahan untuk menjamah tubuh seksi Johny.

Johny mulai mencium Taeyong dalam, kasar dan liar. Mengabsen setiap gigi di mulut Taeyong menggigit lidah yang sering menggodanya itu. Tangannya juga tak kalah aktif mengexplore tubuh sexy Taeyong. Taeyong gila, rasanya ia bisa mati karna nikmat, semua ini begitu nikamt bagi Taeyong.

Sekarang Taeyong bisa bersikap liar dan jalang di depan Johny berbeda dengan dulu di awal-awal mereka melakukan hubungan ini. Saat itu Johny lebih agresif, kalian tahu bagaimana gilanya si Johny ini mengajak Taeyong Pacaran?

Saat itu mereka melakuakan double date dengan pasangan masing-masing. Taeyong yang sejak awal sudah tertari dengan Johny tak henti hentinya mencuri kesempatan untuk menatap Johny. Johny yang saat itu sudah tau kalau Taeyong memiliki ketertarikan secara seksual padanya tak melewatkan kesempatan itu. Saat mereka menonton film di bioskop Johny selalu melihat gerak gerik Taeyong yang mencoba meliriknya. Dan pada saat Taeyong pergi ke toilet Johny mengikuti anak itu. Saat Taeyong memasuki salah satu bilik toilet secara tiba-tiba Johny juga memasuki bilik itu dan langsung mencium Taeyong. Awalnya memang Taeyong kaget dan mencoba melepaskan diri, namun akhirnya ia terhanyut dan bahkan meminta lebih. Johny langsung mengajak Taeyong berpacaran dan langsung di iyakan si rambut silver itu. Tak sampai disitu mereka berdu langsung menuju parkiran dan masuk kedalam mobil Johny melanjutakan aktifitas tadi, dan setelahnya Johny mengajak Taeyong ke apartemennya dan langsung di iyakan oleh Taeyong. Dan akhirnya mereka bercinta sampai pagi di hari pertama mereka pacaran.

Kembali ke saat ini, Johny terlihat berhasil memasukan juniornya ke lubang hangat Taeyong, setelah itu Johny menggenjotnya lagi, lagi dan lagi.

….

Bunyi ponsel mengaggu tidur dua anak adam yang saling berpelukan dan dalam keadaan telanjang. Rambut mereka sama berantakan. Dan bau sperma hasil percintaan mereka semalam masih tercium. Johny yang pertama kali membuka mata dan mengambil posnel milik Taeyong.

"Taey, Yeri menelponmu."

"Sudah abaikan saja." Taeyong mulai sadar dan mencoba bangun dari tidurnya.

"Taey, bagaimana kalau kita ketahuan?"

"Kalu kau tidak bilang semua akan aman, maksudku kau jangan bilang siapa-siapa kalu kita bercinta. Kau tau kan kalau dipikiranku hanya ada kamu?" Johny tersenyum mendengarkan ucapan romantic Taeyong.

"Heyy , Taey kau tau Morning Sex itu baik untuk kesehatan, Kau mau?" Taeyong diam sejenak seperti berfkir lalu ia meraih kepala Johny dan menciumnya.

"Okay Oppa."

.

.

.

END


End file.
